Salvación
by Mireyan
Summary: La pintura era su tabla de salvación, su vida entera. Todo en su pequeño universo funcionaba perfectamente hasta que conoció a Kirino Ranmaru.


¡Hola a todos! He vuelto rápido. Se me ha ocurrido esta idea esta misma tarde y la he escrito en un ratito. Como estoy medianamente satisfecha con el resultado lo dejo por aquí. Es un AU en el que Kariya es aficionado a la pintura, y ni juega al fútbol ni le interesa. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo, aunque creo que me ha quedado un poco cursi. Espero que disfrutéis leyendolo.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad

* * *

Su padre lo dejó a la puerta del Sun Garden con una mochila con sus libros del colegio, un viejo álbum de fotos y un agujero en el corazón. Ese agujero era el que pertenecía a su antigua vida: sus recuerdos, las personas a las que quería y las cosas que le gustaba hacer se las llevó su padre en el mismo maletín con el que le vio desaparecer de su vista y de su vida por última vez. Kariya no se esforzó por recuperarlas: esas cosas pertenecían a otro niño, a otro Kariya que no era él. Tiró el álbum de fotos esa misma noche y nunca jamás volvió a pensar en su antigua vida. Las profesoras del orfanato local intentaron acercarse a él "¿Qué es lo que te gusta? Algo habrá que te apasione". Es probable que el antiguo Kariya tuviese aficiones, pero el nuevo Kariya acababa de nacer y no estaba particularmente interesado en nada más allá de mirar por la ventana y ver pasar los días, todos iguales, uno detrás de otro.

Probaron con todo tipo de métodos para llegar hasta él: la música, el deporte, pero lo único que funcionó fue la pintura. En un pincipio se interesó por que le daba la oportunidad de estar sólo, de asilarse del mundo un rato, pero acabó llenándolo por completo de verdad. Delante del caballete podía ser él mismo, sin nadie que le juzgase, sin nadie que le abandonase. El lienzo en blanco era un mundo totalmente nuevo que él podía crear, hacer y deshacer a su manera, como un pequeño dios caprichoso. El pincel obedecía sus órdenes como si fuese un miembro más de su cuerpo, de tal forma que era capaz de plasmar exactamente lo que tenía en mente desde el principio, sin necesidad de retoques o de arreglos. Estaba fascinado con lo bien que parecían entenderse él y la pintura, como si hubiese nacido para esto, como si toda su vida hubiese sido simplemente una preparación, un medio para llegar hasta el momento en que él encontró los lápices o estos le encontraron a él. Si alguna vez hizo alguna mínima modificación en un cuadro fue porque este había cambiado en su mente , no porque no hubiese conseguido plasmar exactamente lo que deseaba. La pintura era su tabla de salvación, su vida entera. Todo en su pequeño universo funcionaba perfectamente hasta que conoció a Kirino Ranmaru.

Les bastó coincidir una sola vez en los pasillos del instituto. Kirino probablemente ni se percató de su existencia, pero para Kariya era la perfección hecha ser humano. La primera vez que lo vio deseó dibujarlo con tanta fuerza que hasta le dolieron las manos. Dedujo que era chico por su uniforme más que por su rostro de aspecto andrógino, ojos verdes enormes y un pelo de color rosa que fue lo que más fascinó a Kariya. El modo en que la luz que se colaba por la ventana del pasillo incidía en su cara y las sombras que proyectaba, la forma en la que su cabello se balanceaba suavemente mientras hablaba, la forma que tomaban sus labios al articular las palabras, todo en él parecía colarse en su interior y gritarle desde dentro que lo dibujase, que congelase ese momento para siempre en el tiempo con sus lápices. Las clases aún no habían terminado pero se saltó las dos últimas horas, se escapó del instituto, llegó al orfanato corriendo, esquivando a las profesoras, y se encerró en su cuarto con unas hojas en blanco. Empezó a esbozarlo en carboncillo, y por primera vez en su vida, su mano no era capaz de plasmar lo que tenía en mente. Era incapaz de dibujar a Kirino tal y como lo había visto antes. Le empezó a temblar el pulso y rompió esa hoja en dos. Cogió otra y empezó de nuevo. Inútil. Lo que tenía en el papel de delante era un chico vulgar con coletas, no era Kirino Ranmaru en absoluto. Siguió intentándolo.

Ese día no bajó a cenar. Hitomiko subió a buscarle extrañada y se encontró con la puerta de su cuarto candada desde dentro. Llamó unas cuantas veces y cuando Kariya no contestó empezó a aporrear, nerviosa de que al chico le hubiese pasado algo. Al final consiguió que le abriese la puerta.

El suelo entero estaba lleno de papeles rotos o arrugados y lápices partidos por la mitad. Hitomiko hizo el ademán de agacharse para recoger uno de los bocetos, pero Kariya la sujeto por la muñeca. No quería que nadie viese su fracaso. La pintura era lo único que no le había fallado en la vida hasta ese momento. Era su salvación. Si la perdía, se perdía a él mismo.

Al día siguiente no quiso ir al colegio y Hitomiko no se lo impidió. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con un lienzo, pero no llego a dar una sola pincelada. La pared quedó salpicada por miles de motitas de color rosa, todas parecidas, pero ni una igual al tono exacto del pelo de Kirino Ranmaru. Acabó destrozando el lienzo y tirando todas sus pinturas por la ventana. Quizás no las volviese a necesitar.

No le dejaron faltar a clase más días, así que tuvo que volver al colegio y enfrentarse con el objeto de su obsesión. Kirino seguía allí y seguía llamando su atención de la misma manera a pesar de que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo. Kariya lo siguió intentando, llenando todos sus cuadernos de clase de bocetos inacabados e imperfectos, desesperándose más y más. Se estaba hundiendo sin la pintura, le faltaba el aire, hasta que un día cerró el cuaderno de golpe. El lápiz que sostenía se resbaló entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Y Kariya se dio cuenta de que si no conseguía dibujar a Kirino Ranmaru aunque solo fuese una vez, nunca jamás sería capaz de volver a pintar. Y si no era capaz de volver a pintar, de qué le serviría vivir.

Así fue como se animó a ir a verlo a un partido de fútbol. Sabía poco de ese deporte, pero lo que había visto en televisión era la antítesis total de la belleza: chicos sudorosos con el esfuerzo marcado en la cara. Si no era capaz de dibujar a Kirino, al menos lo alejaría de su mente de esa manera. Tenía que dejar de verlo perfecto y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes.

El fútbol en sí era más o menos lo que había imaginado: un juego aburrido y tosco que no le interesó lo más mínimo. Pero la cara de Kirino, su expresión mientras jugaba era totalmente diferente a la que tenía en el colegio. Ya no tenía ese aire tranquilo y ausente que le había visto en clase: estaba concentrado, disfrutando, lleno de vida. Kariya se pasó mirando a Kirino los noventa minutos del partido, intentando memorizar cada gesto suyo, cada movimiento, por mínimo que fuese. De nuevo le dolían las manos igual que la primera vez y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se encontró a su dedo índice trazando el contorno de su perfil en la pernera de su pantalón.

A Kariya no le gustaba demasiado hablar con extraños igual que no le gustaba la gente, pero sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos, así que espero a Kirino en la puerta de los vestuarios al acabar el partido. Iba acompañado de un amigo suyo, el chico que llevaba la banda de capitán del equipo durante el encuentro. Kariya se acercó a ellos dos.

- Buen partido.- dijo, a falta de una frase mejor con la que empezar la conversación. Kirino y su amigo lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó el capitán.

- Creo que no. Soy Kariya Masaki. Estoy en el club de arte, - empezó a hilvanar una mentira sobre la marcha, esperando que ninguno de los dos chicos estuviese en dicho club o conociese a los miembros.- y tengo que presentar un cuadro para un concurso. La temática es el deporte y he pensado que si no te importa,- miró fijamente a Kirino para que no hubiese ninguna duda de a cual de los dos se refería- me gustaría dibujarte.

Kirino se le quedó mirando con extrañeza. Kariya sabía de sobra que no era una idea precisamente atractiva para un chico de su edad el ser dibujado por otro, por eso había ideado toda la historia del concurso, pero posiblemente encontraría más resistencia.

- ¿A mí?

- Por favor. La entrega es en dos días y no conozco a penas a gente en el instituto, si no me ayudas perderé la oportunidad.- intentó jugar la baza de la pena. Algo en la expresión de Kirino le dijo que había funcionado.

- Bueno, si necesitas mi ayuda puedo pasarme mañana por la sala de arte y...

- No... es decir, no hace falta. Vivo en el orfanato de la ciudad. Tenemos un pequeño campo de fútbol Puedo dibujarte allí.

* * *

Kirino llegó al Sun Garden a la hora convenida. Kariya lo estaba esperando con su cuaderno de bocetos y un par de lápices de la mano. Se había comprado una goma de borrar, lo cual era un insulto para él: nunca la había necesitado, pero con Kirino las reglas eran diferentes. Había logrado convencer a Hitomiko para que le despejase el pequeño campo de fútbol de niños y tenerlo para ellos dos solos, así que lo llevo a un rincón donde la luz era especialmente buena. Kariya se sentó en el suelo con todos sus lápices y Kirino lo miró sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Cómo quieres que pose? ¿No quieres que coja un balón o algo?

- No hace falta, tú quédate ahí y haz lo que quieras.

Kirino lo miró con desconfianza.

- ¿El tema no era el deporte? Debería hacer algo deportivo, moverme al menos.

- Con tenerte delante ya es suficiente, del resto me encargo yo.

Empezó a sacarle punta a los lápices, y cuando levantó la mirada vio a Kirino observándole con expresión descreída.

- ¿Cómo vas a dibujar sobre el deporte teniéndome sólo delante sin hacer nada?

- Mira, el que dibuja aquí soy yo, no tú. Tú limítate a estar ahí y callarte.

Lo lamentó en el mismo momento en que lo dijo, y no porque no quisiese portarse mal con Kirino, sino porque sabía de sobra la reacción que iba a tener el otro chico.

- Mira, esto es un poco raro, creo que voy a irme.

Cogió su mochila, que había dejado en el suelo y le sacudió el polvo que se le había pegado antes de colgársela.

- ¿No vas a ayudarme?

- No. Vengo hasta aquí, no entiendo nada y encima te pones borde. Búscate a otro.

Kirino pasó por su lado, su último salvavidas se marchaba a paso rápido. En un último intento, aún sentado en el suelo, alargó el brazo para alcanzarlo.

- ¡No te vayas, por favor!

Lo agarró por la camiseta. Cuando Kirino se volvió se encontró cara a cara con los ojos desesperados de Kariya. Sus dedos se aferraban a él como tenazas.

- Te diré la verdad. Te vi en clase, te vi una sola vez e intenté dibujarte. Pero no puedo. No he podido desde entonces. No sé cómo hacerlo, y nunca antes me había pasado esto. Dibujar es... es todo lo que tengo en el mundo. Es lo que soy.- la mano con la que lo sujetaba empezó a temblar.- Si no consigo dibujarte sé que no seré capaz de coger un lápiz nuca más. Y entonces ya no sabré que hacer.

A Kariya le temblaba la voz y sintió que no era capaz de seguir mirando a los ojos a Kirino por más tiempo. Bajó la cabeza y pasados unos interminables segundos sintió una mano cálida que se cerraba sobre la suya, que aún sujetaba su camiseta.

- ¿Por qué a mí?

- No lo sé.- respondió Kariya.

Kirino se agachó y se sentó de frente suya, con las piernas cruzadas.

-De acuerdo. Sólo una vez. Sólo hoy.

Kariya se enjugó la cara con el dorso de la mano.

- No necesito más.

Cogió el lápiz. Le temblaba el pulso de nuevo, y el corazón se le salía del pecho. Sabía que era ese el momento, ahora o nunca, salvarse para siempre o morir. Apoyó la punta sobre el papel y empezó a dibujar. Y desde la primera trazada se dio cuenta de que ese momento era diferente.

Lo dibujó durante toda la tarde. La primera media hora fue bastante tensa, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero al cabo de un rato ambos se relajaron y hasta comenzaron a charlar. Kariya le contó a Kirino las historias de los niños del orfanato y Kirino se rio. Kariya lo dibujó así, sonriendo, con los ojos medio cerrados, el pelo rosa arremolinado alrededor de su cara moviéndose con su risa. Cuando empezó a atardecer, Kirino se disculpó.

- Creo que debería irme. Se hace tarde.

Kariya maldijo para si mismo porque la luz en ese momento era perfecta, pero ya había tenido más de lo que esperaba en un principio, así que se limito a encogerse de hombros.

- Como quieras.

- Pero antes tienes que enseñarme los dibujos.

Sin esperar contestación se acercó más a él y se los quitó de las manos. Los miró en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que llegó al último, la imagen de él riéndose, y se detuvo en ese.

- Éste es precioso

Kariya estuvo a punto de decirle "es que eres tú", pero se contuvo justo a tiempo y se limitó a un simple "gracias". Kirino se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja y lo miró. Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

- Eres increíble.

Quizás fue la emoción del momento, la euforia de los dibujos o el trabajo bien hecho, y tampoco sabrían decir quién de los dos empezó, pero por algún motivo se besaron. No fue un beso digno de ser retratado, ni siquiera fue uno bueno, sólo un roce de labios rápido y fugaz. Cuando terminó no se miraron a la cara, y probablemente pasarían días hasta que fueran capaces de volver a verse, pero Kariya supo que había estado equivocado todo el tiempo. Su vida entera no había sido un medio para llegar a la pintura, si no la pintura un medio para llegar a ese beso.

Ese beso era lo único que necesitaba para ser salvado.


End file.
